The present invention relates to providing a light-weight portable cooler for food and beverages including a portable audio receiver, and to providing a portable cooler with stereo receiver system.
Carrying food and beverage containers and other articles such as a portable AM/FM radio or audio or Tape Cassette recorder by hand to the location of a picnic or a beach or other outdoor activity, often remote from access by vehicle, is frequently cumbersome and tiring. Portable coolers are generally available which are light-weight and convenient and portable AM/FM radios or tape cassette recorders are available which are compact and light-weight. Nevertheless, it is difficult to carry such audio receiver units in addition to other picnic articles, particularly to the beach, and in addition small portable AM/FM radios or tape cassette or compact disc players are susceptible to malfunction due to the action of sand and moisture, especially salt water.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,912, filed Oct. 26, 1989, there is disclosed a cooler having a void between an outer shell and inner shell for containing a receiver being sealably surrounded in insulating material.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lightweight portable cooler which incorporates an audio system including a receiver and one or more speakers adapted to operate on a portable power source, and to overcome at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art coolers.